Ron & Hermione : The Wedding Years
by throwmesomeburntbread
Summary: Post DH: Ron and Hermione starting from the Wedding Day, onwards.
1. Pre Wedding Chat

**AN: **Hey everyone! I hope you like this story! I mean, i'm no J.K Rowling, but I tried my hardest. Reviews are love. Be nice, pwease! giggle Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** What a stupid-.. No, I do NOT own Harry Potter.

"Well, well, well" Ginny said, standing in the doorway of one of the bedroom's in the Burrow. Hermione turned around, smiling "I can't believe it's finally happening"

"Oh, Ginny" Hermione said, turning around, re-arranging her hair, delicately. Ginny entered the room and started walking towards her.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione" Hermione simply giggled "Your going to be a married woman in a matter of hours!"

"Yeah, it's hard to believe, isn't it? It seems like yesterday I was boarding the Hogwarts Express on my first year!" She mentioned, fiddling with her wedding dress for the hundreth time, making sure she looked absolutely perfect.

"Yeah, where you met your future husband... my brother! Out of all the people, aswell!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked, Ginny laughed.

"Nothing! It's totally awsome that your marrying Ron, because this means we'll be sisters!" Hermione had to smile at this, Ginny already acted like a sister to her already, but to make it official..

"Yeah, that's true" Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her stomache filled with butterflies and she was shaking slightly. This was her big day. And to someone she was in love with. The days she's dreamed of since she was a little girl. She came out of her thoughts that were flooding her head, when she heard a knock on the door. She turned and saw a smiling Harry, dressed in his suit, looking cheerful and with a look on his face that made her giggle.

"Wow" was all Harry could say as he saw a ravishing looking Hermione in her white, strapless wedding gown, her hair straigher than usual, tied in a loose bun, tiara in her hair and her make up done to perfection. Hermione simply smiled

"Hey, Harry" she said, with a huge grin on her face. She was blushing, slightly. All Harry could do was smile at his best friend in disbelief, he couldn't believe she was getting married. And to Ron, his best friend.

"Well, Hermione. Today's the day"

"Yeah" she said, with a nervous laugh

"You nervous?" Harry asked, walking up to her

"Alittle, yeah" replied a shaking Hermione.

"Hem, Hem!" Ginny did a poor Umbridge impression to get her fiancees attention. Harry turned around to see Ginny looking beautiful with her hair let loose, curled slightly, and a light pink bridesmaid dress on which really suited her figure. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheeks

"Hello, trouble" he mentioned to her, as she huffed

"Completely ignore me, why don't you!" Ginny pointed out, in a half-amused and half-annoyed tone.

"Sorry, Gin" He kissed her again gently on the lips, making her smile, sweetly.

"Well, i'm going to check on the groom. You look beautiful, by the way, Hermione. Good Luck!" Ginny ran over to her best friend and future step-sister, attempting not to trip over her dress and high-heeled shoes, and hugged her. Once Ginny left the room, Harry closed the door, glancing back at Hermione who was picking up the veil on the dresser infront of her.

"I-uh, just saw Ron" he mentioned. Hermione smiled, and turned to look at her best friend she's known for so long.

"How is he?" she asked. She was hoping he wasn't too nervous, or hadn't changed his mind, and ran off. Harry grinned

"Nervous.. very nervous.." she giggled, and fiddled with the veil in her hands. Harry looked over at Hermione to see how beautiful she looked "All I hear coming out of his mouth is 'I hope she doesn't run off' or 'do I look okay?' or 'she's going to look beautiful' " he walked closer to her "He really loves you, Hermione. And he's so nervous that something will ruin today"

"Why, what's going to happen?" she asked "I mean, it's not like it's going to be a repeat of Bill and Fleur's wedding. We've defeated-"

"What he means, Hermione, is that he's scared you'll have second thoughts, or if he does something stupid" tears started to roll down her face, as she sniffed and kept dabbing her finger under her eyes incase she ruins her make-up, but she's still smiling at him "or incase he starts a fight with Viktor Krum" her face dropped

"Oh, honestly. He wouldn't, would he?" she asked. Harry grabbed a tissue from a tissue box on the dresser and handed it to her

"Don't smear your make-up, Hermione" he sighed "well, he's never taken a liking to him" all she could do was laugh. He was right. He's never liked Viktor, but she had to invite him, I mean, they were friends, her and Viktor. It would be rude not to invite him.

"He used to be a huge fan, I don't know what he's talking about when he says-" Harry cut her off

"He used to like Krum, until he started going out with you. Don't you see, it's because he's je-"

"jelous" Hermione carried on for Harry, in a whisper. She sighed "He's got nothing to worry about. I love Ron. And it's our wedding day. Like i'm going to ditch him for Viktor" Harry laughed

"Oh, come on, Hermione. You know what Ron's like!"

"Yeah. I do" Harry chuckled

"Save that for Ron" Harry grabbed the veil in her hands as she breathed in, nervously, looking at herself in the mirror. He put the veil on her head, gently, and smiled at her again

"Well, Hermione. This is it. The moment when you become Mrs Ronald Weasley" She gave a nervous laugh. The sound of her being Mrs Ronald Weasley made her tingle inside. This was like a dream. A dream which she hoped would never end, and she prayed that she'd never wake up and find herself alone in her empty bed.

"Yeah. It's so unreal, isnt it?" he simply nodded

"I guess. I've yet to experiance it, yet. Me and Ginny haven't chosen a day yet."

"Aww you think it'll be soon?" she asked, curiously. She couldn't wait.

"Ha! I'm not so sure Molly can handle 2 weddings at the same time! 2 of her children out in the big wide world of marriage in the same month!!" Hermione giggled, as did Harry. That sounded very cute to her. She could imagine her and Ginny, sitting at the table of the Burrow, discussing married life. She never thought this would happen. There was a knock on the door. It opened, and in popped Molly's head.

"Hermione, time's nearly here. Oh, don't you look beautiful!" She said, opening the door alittle more to look at her future daughter-in-law. Molly had a piece of paper in her hands, and Hermione assumed it was some sort of guest list.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley" Hermione looked into the mirror, quickly and turned back to Molly, smiling. Harry chuckled

"What?" she asked, looking at him

"That'll be you, soon" he said, making a true point.

"Yeah, your right. I'll be down in a moment, Molly. Thank you!" she answered, turning towards the mirror, and looking at Molly through the reflection.

"No problem, dear. Good Luck! Coming, Harry?" she asked, opening the door wider, allocating for him to leave the room.

"I'll be there in a minute" Molly simply smiled, and left the room. He turned to Hermione.

"My make up okay? It's not ruined is it?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"You look stunning. Ron'll probably faint when he see's you walk down the aisle" Hermione had tears in her eyes, and ran her fingers under her eyes. _Why am I so emotional? _she thought to herself. _I'm never this bad_

"Thanks, Harry"

"Hermione, I can't believe it's time, and I'm really proud of you. Your an amazing friend, and i'm really happy for you and Ron. I wish you all the luck in the world, not just for the wedding, but for the future" This was a cue for more tears to well up in her eyes "and I just can't get over that my Hermione is finally getting married"

"Oh, Harry" was all she could say, as she hugged him, fiercly. He hugged her back, gently, patting her on the back. She felt delicate in her wedding outfit, and didn't want to be the person to wreck anything like her make-up or hair, and especially her dress. They pulled apart, and she had mascara running down her face.

"Oh, Hermione, honestly!"

"What?!" she asked, loudly. He grabbed another tissue and gave it to her, indicating her mascara is down her face. "Oh, no! Ron'll probably refuse to marry me if I look like this!" she complained. Harry laughed really loudly that made Hermione jump. _She's being ridiculous. I hope Ginny's not like that on our wedding day_ Harry thought.

"Don't be silly. He'd marry you if you wore your pyjamas and was covered in.. I don't know.. mud" she had one eyebrow raised and a grin on her face "okay, i'm bad at making these thing up, but you know what I mean!" he carried on.

"Thanks, Harry" she sniffed. Harry put the veil over her face, and smiled

"Good Luck. You and Ron will be very happy, and have your own army of little Weasley's in no-time" Hermione burst out laughing. _God, I hope so_

She thought of the image of her and Ron being parents. She couldn't wait. Having children with Ron was a dream to her. Marrying him was a dream to her, but it's something that's come true. Something she'd kill for afew years ago, and now was able to do, and was about to do. Harry hugged her again, and walked out the door, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. This was it. No longer Hermione Granger. No longer a girl. A woman. A married woman. Mrs Ron Weasley. Mrs Hermione Weasley. Wife of Ron Weasley. _YESSSS!_

She grabbed the flowers laying on the table infront of her and made her way to the door, she stopped when she heard footsteps. On the other side of the door she heard Ron, talking to one of his brothers, sounding very nervous

"Are you sure I look okay?" he asked, in a fast tone, Hermione giggled, quietly

"Yes, Ron. Now, let's go!" complained Bill, walking towards the stairs, hoping Ron would follow, instead he stood infront of the door Hermione was behind and sighed, loudly. She's in there. Hermione. My future wife. The first and only girl i'll ever truely love. Getting ready for OUR wedding day.

"Ron? Ron. What are you doing? She'll come out there in a minute, and you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!" during this sentace, Bill's voice got louder, showing that he was dragging Ron away from her door.

"I love you, Hermione" said Ron, before he went. Bill rolled his eyes, and dragged Ron down the stairs and away from the door as soon as he could.

"I love you, too, Ron" she whispered so quietly, Ron couldn't hear as he'd been taken to the wedding. She heard more footsteps and she knew it was time for her to go. She glanced in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable for Ron before they arrived. Ginny peeped in the door again and smiled.

"This is it. Ready?" she asked, excitedly

"Yeah. Think so" she replied.

"You'll be fine. Well, come on, Mrs Ron, everyone's waiting" she reminded her, opening the door for the bride, and leading up behind her.

When Hermione got down the stairs, she saw her other brides maids, Luna and Fleur. They were wearing the same as Ginny, a pastel pink strap-dress, and their hair worn simular to eachother's. Luna and Fleur wished her luck, and they walked towards the back garden, where Molly and Arthur had performed a spell to make the garden look beautiful for the wedding day.

"Right, are you sure your okay, Hermione?" asked a curious Ginny "You look abit.."

"I'm fine. Really. I'm just.. nervous" Ginny smiled

"Aw you've got nothing to worry about. Everything's taken care of" she reminded her, as music started playing

"It's not that, it's the fact that I might ruin it by doing something-"

"You wont! If anyone will make a fool out of themselves, it'll be Ron, and it would probably be him tripping or eating like the slob he is" she mentioned

"Hey! That's my husband your talking about" she mentioned, smiling. Ginny giggled

"He wont be if you don't go, Hermione!" she assured, as Hermione was supposed to go at that moment. Hermione turned to face forward and sighed. _This is it. The big moment. You can do this, Hermione. You can do this. Just keep walking towards Ron, and DON'T. TRIP. UP._ She smiled and started to walk.


	2. The Wedding

**AN: **Hey again. Now, i'm RUBBISH at weddings, okay. Especially Wizard Weddings. I've hardly been to any real weddings AND Wizard weddings for a certain reason, so please bare with me. Hope you like. REVIEWS, PEOPLEE! ;)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is NOT my man. Sadly...

xxxxxxxx

There she was. On her way to get married to the man she's loved since she was 11 years old. Hermione stood at the end of the aisle and saw the crowd of friends and family look her way at her, which made her more nervous than she already was. She saw Ron at the other end of the aisle and smiled. There he was. He looked more scared than he did, but they both wanted to do this.

She started to walk towards her future husband, with all eyes on her at that very moment, and with, as she thought, the cheesiest grin on her face she's ever pulled, but she couldn't help it. This was the happiest day of her life, and she'd be damned if anything would ruin it.

Ron was still smiling, as she walked towards him. She noticed him shifting about on the spot, uncomfortably. She found his nervousness so adorable. The way he was dressed in his smart tuxedo made her melt inside, with his hands together, hanging infront of him. She looked next to him, and saw Harry with the biggest smirk on his face she'd ever seen, and nearly started to laugh. She was a little embarassed seeing him looking at her like that, and knowing everyone was going to see her marry someone she'd always deny she had feelings for. However, she didn't care what everyone thought. All that mattered was that she was going to marry Ron.

xxxxxxxx

_Calm down, Weasley. You can do this_ moaned Ron inside his head. He couldn't take all this waiting. He had the whole Weasley/Granger family and friends there all staring at him in his suit. He felt ridiculous. Not only that, but Ginny, Harry and George kept making remarks like calling him a 'Penguin' and saying 'Hermione's going to run away', just things that made him nervous while they were changing and getting the place to perfection. At the aisle, Harry was standing next to him, giving him talks and keeping him calm.

"You'll be fine, Ron" he kept repeating everytime Ron shifted about on the spot.

"I hope so" He sighed. He saw Molly take her seat next to Arthur, as he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. She looked up at her son and smiled, wrinkling her nose. She was so proud of her youngest son finally getting married. She wanted to go over there, and give him a huge hug and tons of kisses. A row behind her was George, he noticed Ron looking over at him, and he gave him a wink. This made Ron groan, and look away "Oh god. I can't take this any longer" Harry chuckled

"She'll be here any minute" Harry reminded him. Ron just nodded and looked down. "Ginny looks beautiful, doesnt she?" He mentioned. This made Ron chuckle

"Yeah. She does. Not decided on a date yet?" he asked. Harry shook his head

"Not yet. We'll talk after the wedding, maybe. We'll probably have ours soon, but not too soon after yours, as it'll be too much to handl-" Harry was cut off, with the music that started to play. Ron gulped, and Harry smiled.

Then there she was. Hermione was standing the other side of the aisle in her beautiful wedding dress. He smiled. He couldn't believe he was going to marry the girl he'd been after for years. It wouldn't sink in. Ron couldn't believe how amazing she looked. He felt like he wasn't good enough for someone like her. She started to walk towards him, smiling his way. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face, either. He was going to spend the rest of his life with Hermione, and have children with her. How could he not smile?

She reached Ron, and turned to see him smiling hugely. He couldn't stop looking at her, and admiring at how amazing she looked. Ron lifted her veil and nearly gasped in her beauty. He couldn't believe he was going to marry someone so remarkable. He felt like the luckiest man on the planet. After all these years of having a crush on her and doing anything for this moment, he believed this was another one of his 'Ron marrying Hermione' dreams, which he dreamt all the time, but it was all real.

xxxxxx

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Ronald Billius Weasley to be your lawful wedded husband?" asked the vicar, clutching onto the book infront of him, and facing the couple. She looked deeply into Rons eyes and smiled at him

"I do" Ron smiled back at her. _I'm never, ever going to forget this moment in my life, ever!_ thought an ectatic Ron, holding Hermione's hands.

"And do you Ronald Billius Weasley, take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawful wedded wife?" the vicar asked again. Hermione breathed in deeply, and gave him a huge smile of excitement.

"I do" Molly was sitting front row, wiping the tears from her eyes. She can't believe her little Ronniekins is finally getting married. She looked at the couple and couldn't stop the flow of tears. Her husband, sitting next to her, held onto her hand and squeezed it

"Tissue?" he whispered. She nodded, and took the tissue he handed her from his pocket. Ron pushed the wedding ring on Hermione's wedding finger. They both just stood there, facing eachother, hand-in-hand, feeling fully complete. That was it. They were married. Hermione is no longer Hermione Granger, but Hermione Weasley.

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride" Ron and Hermione giggled, silently, at the thought of kissing infront of everyone made them laugh. Ron leant forward and kissed Hermione, placing his hands on the small of her back, and Hermione's arms around his neck. Everyone sitting, and watching the ceremony clapped, and many were crying, asking their partners and friends for a tissue.

They broke apart. Ron took Hermione's hand, and squeezed it, gently. They smiled at eachother, and Hermione let out a small laugh. Ron looked over at Harry, who was clapping, and smiling at his best friend. Harry simply gave him a thumbs up, which made Ron smile back and nod to him.

The newly married couple walked down the aisle and left everyone to get up and possibly stopped crying from the emotions they were experiancing. Expecially Molly, who was overly-proud of her son, and the fact that every wedding makes her tear up.

xxxxxx

"How do you work this thing?" groaned Arthur, look at the muggle camera, seeing how to work it "Wow, those muggles sure do have some interesting things, even if it is hard to use"

"Dad, give it here!" complained Ginny, statching the camera off her dad, and holding it infront of her towards Harry, who was walking towards her. She giggled as she took a picture of him, without him knowing. Harry blinked and moaned

"Ginny!" yelled Harry, watching her laugh at her fiancee's trauma of being nearly blinded by a muggle camera flash.

"Sorry, Harry. Boy, I can't wait to see that picture!" she mentioned, wrapping her arms around Harry's body. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulers, kissing her on the head.

"Yeah, just don't show it around. Especially to George!" he whined. Ginny laughed as she thought he said that at the wrong moment.

"Who said my name?" asked George, coming up behind Harry who was embracing Ginny, and looking slightly red.

"No-one" mentioned Ginny, kissing Harry on the lips, gently. George rolled his eyes, and stalked off. They pulled apart when they heard Molly fussing around at Arthur about the camera. They knew this was when Ron and Hermione were going to come out to take a picture. She gazed up at Harry and grinned

"Do I look okay? You didn't smear my make-up did you?" she asked, curiously. He pushed a stray hair that was flowing in the wind in her face behind her ear and smiled.

"Course not. You look beautiful" He gave her another kiss, and they looked over at the newly wedded couple who appeared out of no-where, hand-in-hand and smiles all around.

"Right, everyone. All together now! Pictures!" shouted Molly, clapping her hands. This made Ginny and Harry laugh, then walk towards Ron and Hermione, holding hands, deciding where to stand in the picture. Ginny went to quickly hug Hermione to see how she was holding up.

"You alright?" she whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded, happily.

"Fantastic!" she said, quietly. Ginny smiled, and hugged her again. She glanced at her brother, who was talking to Harry and punched him on the arm

"Ow!" he moaned. "Ginny, what was that for?" rubbing his arm, he saw the girls laugh

"That didn't hurt! Look, Congratulations, big brother" she mentioned, giving him a hug. Hermione smiled at Ron, who smiled back over Ginny's shoulder. They pulled apart.

"Wow. Didn't expect that!" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't get used to it" she added, walking towards Harry. Ron rolled his eyes, making Hermione chuckle to herself.

Everyone from Harry and Ginny, to Viktor and Fleur, they all got together for the picture, and the camera snapped the happy moment. Some serious picture's were ruined with Harry and Ron pulling faces, and being typical boys, and one in which Ginny gave Ron a kiss on the cheek. This made Harry and Hermione laugh, which was included in the picture, aswell as Ron's shocked look.

After the group picture's were taken, everyone left to go inside to get a place at the table to eat the dinner. Arthur and Molly stayed outside with Ron and Hermione and took picture's of just them together.

"This is kinds humiliating" mentioned Ron, at the side of his mouth. Hermione sighed

"Oh Ron. It wont be long" she whispered. Ron smiled.


	3. Wedding Dinner Speeches

**AN: **Hi again! It's me. Let me know what you thinkkkk. I know, I know, i'm sure Harry would say ALOT better speech, but I just didn't know what the hell he'd say. REVIEW TIMEEEE after you read it, of course!

**Disclaimer** If I owned Harry Potter, i'd be rich. I wish I could own Ron Weasley.. but that's abit rude.. -Sorry

xxxxxxxx

Everyone was seated at the table underneath the large Gazebo, and chat broke out between all the guests. Ron and Hermione were seated together at the end of the table, with their hands entwined together underneath the table. Ron was talking to Harry on his right, as Hermione was giggling and chatting to Ginny on her left.

"So, how does it feel to be a married woman, Hermione?" she asked, picking up her glass, and taking a swig of Firewhisky.

"It's great. I don't think it's sunk in yet!" she exclaimed, happily. Ginny smiled.

"It'll be me next! Oh god!" she mentioned. Hermione giggled. Picking up her glass, and taking a swig, aswell. She glanced over at The Burrow and smiled. She was lost in thoughts about married life to Ron, when he felt someone kiss her on the cheek. She looked to her right and saw Ron smiling at her.

"You alright?" she simply nodded, and kissed him softly on the lips. George wolf-whistled which made Ron pull apart.

"Sod Off!" he moaned. Hermione sighed

"Ron!" she had to laugh, and smile at what her husbands like. _Husband.. Woah. It's so wierd thinking that_ Ron laughed

"Sorry" He glanced over to his right when he heard a clinking of glasses, and noticing Harry standing up, with a glass in his hand, looking towards everyone.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron, looking up at his best man. Harry winked.

"Hey Everyone. I'm sure you all know who I am" everyone laughed, Ron rolled his eyes, in an amused-fashion. "I'm Harry, and it's the duty of the best man to say a speech to the bride and groom.." he glanced over at Ron and Hermione. Hermione was smiling, but Ron had his hand that wasn't holding Hermione's under the table, on his head

"Oh god" he had to say. Harry chuckled. Ginny leant back in her chair, grinning.

"This is going to be good"

"Wow, I hope I don't forget what to say, umm...Well, what can I say? I've known both Ron and Hermione since I first started Hogwarts, and wow time has flown by" Ginny giggled. Harry looked over at her, and she simply smiled. "Well, all I can say about their relationship is that, for years, those two have been akward as arse, really!"

"Thanks, Harry" mentioned Ron

"It's alright. Well, I knew since Forth Year something was going on there, but neither of them did anything about it, but I thought i'd leave them to it. I was so relieved when they finally did kissed, but it had to be during the war, guys?" alot of people laughed at this. Hermione blushed, slightly.

"That's my fault, sorry" mentioned, Hermione. "Bad timing"

"It's alright. I'm just glad those two finally did it. Anyway, behind all the bickering those two always did, I knew they were made for eachother. Anyway, i'm so happy for them, and they're the bestest friends a guy could ever ask for. Ron, who I clearly remember meeing on the train on my first year, has been an awsome and loyal friend ever since. Always making me laugh, being there for me, supportive, and beating me at Wizard Chess. Your a pro, mate" Ron laughed "I don't know where i'd be without him, to be honest. Excluding our fights we've had, it's been a great friendship. No friendship can be perfect. They all have their fights, it makes the bond strong, hence why Ron and Hermione fought every day, practically" Hermione squeezed Ron's hand, they smiled at eachother and glanced back at Harry.

"Hermione, well, you've been as much as a great friend as Ron has. Your such an intelligent and amazing girl, and Ron's a very lucky guy. Without you, or Ron, I wouldn't be here today, and we'd all still be living in fear. Thank you two so much. You both deserve the best, and I wish you all the luck in the world." Harry raised his Firewhisky. "To the bride and groom, Ron and Hermione"

Everyone raised their glasses "Ron and Hermione" Harry sat back down, but before he did, he raised up again and mentioned "Oh, and we'll be expecting an army of Weasleys!" he sat back down. Laughter erupted around the table. Harry patted Ron on the back, and Ron gave him a manly hug. Hermione let go of Ron's hand quickly as she went to hug Harry. Seating back down, she grabbed Ron's hand again, and pecked him on the lips, sweetly.

Everyone started talking again, and Ron noticed Viktor sitting on his own on the other side of the table, glancing at his half-eaten food. _Poor idiot. Lonely. Serves him right, I guess, for trying to get his hands on MY Hermione_ He thought. He looked over at his new wife, and admired her beauty. This is the start of his new life. Their new life. Together.

xxxxxxxxxxx

In the Gazbo, most people were still seated in their seats, while Ron and Hermione shared their first dance as a married couple. Ron stood up, and reached for her hand. She smiled up at him, and took it, gracefully. She was led to the dancefloor, and looked around at everyone there. Hermione had never felt so happy in all her life. She looked over at the man she's always loved and has just married, and felt her insides dance. He places his arms around her, and she leant her arms over his shoulders and around his neck. Music started to play and they danced. Ron blushed as he didn't think he was a good dancer but that didn't matter to her. Nothing could ruin this day. Not even Ron's bad dancing.

Ron stared at the beautiful woman infront of him and smiled, nervously. She grinned back, and leant her head on his shoulder.

"Your a good dancer, Ron" she whispered in his ear.

"No, I'm not" he whispered back. She nuzzled her face into his neck and giggled

"Your doing fine"

"Am I?" At this point, she thought he got abit over-excited and accidentally trod on her foot

"Ouch" she whispered to herself.

"Sorry, Hermione" she looked up at him and kissed him on the lips, lovingly. He took one of his hands off her waist and caressed her face, as gently as he could. She kissed his hand that stroked her face, and nuzzled her head back by Ron's neck.

"It's okay"

Moments later, the dance finished, and everyone clapped the happy couple, as they all clambered onto the floor, and danced to the next song playing. Ron and Hermione exhanged another kiss before going their seperate ways to meet and greet their family and friends.

"Way to go, Ron. Your now officially a married man!" mentioned George, patting him on the back.

"Yeh, thanks" George placed his arm around his brother and took him to the other side of the tent.

"So.." George had a smirk on his face, and Ron couldn't understand why.

"So.. what?" he asked. George simply rolled his eyes

"So.. it's your wedding night tonight.."

"And.." George sighed.

"You do know what you are supposed to do on the wedding night, right?" he asked. Ron just crossed his arms

"Of course I do. I don't see why it concerns you!" Ron moaned. George winked

"You want advice or anything, right?" he asked, rubbing his two hands together.

"No! Don't be ridiculous!" yelled Ron, under his voice

"Oh, come on! Don't say your embarassed! Oh, god, you are, aswell! Your ears have turned red!" George pointed out, looking directly at his crimson ears. Ron covered them up.

"The subject on what me and Hermione are going to do on our Wedding Night has NOTHING to do with you, alright? Just leave it out!" George held his hands up in defense

"Alright! Keep ya hair on, little brother! Besides I have a present for your wedding" Ron took his hands away from his ears and looked at his brother, who was taking something out the inside of his tux pocket

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh, now your interested!" he mentioned. Ron rolled his eyes "Here" George handed him a book. Ron made a noise of disgust

"George! Don't go giving me rude books!" he moaned, handing him back the book of 'Newly-Wedded Wizards and Witches guide to Sex' George laughed.

"I'm only kidding, bro. Here's your real present" George laughed "the look on your face!" He handed him another book. It had the words 'Little Wizards and Witches' marked in gold on a large, white book.

"What's this?" Ron asked. He opened it up, and it had writing and squares to add picture's in it.

"It's a book to put picture's of your kids and information, like 'First Step' or 'First Word' or 'First Spell', it's really good for when you start raising your army of Weasleys" explained George. Ron smiled and looked up at his tall brother

"Thanks. It's great" he complimented. "Hermione would love this" he added.

"I knew she would. Besides, when you start popping them out, you'd have to bring them all to the shop!" Ron lowered his eye-brows, then laughed

"Thanks. Business going okay?" he asked, clutching the book.

"Yeah! Business is booming! Even without.. well.." George cleared his throat. Ron saw him look down, sadly. He truely missed Fred, and so did the family, but it affected George most out of all of them. Ron placed the book on the nearest table and opened his arms. George smiled

"Brotherly hug?" asked Ron, humourly.

"Sure, little bro" Ron gave his older brother a manly hug.

"Thanks for coming and for the wedding present. I appreciate it" mentioned Ron

"No problemo. Man, I'm going to miss winding you up!" Ron sighed

"Thanks" There was a pause "Say, what are you doing with a book like that?" asked Ron, motioning to the 'Newly-Wedded Wizards and Witches guide to Sex' book, in his hand. George chuckled

"I might give it to Harry on his wedding day. See what he says" Ron had to laugh

"You want him to use that book on our little sister?" asked Ron, half-amused

"Ahh Harry wont accept it. I knew you wouldn't. He wont either" Ron smiled.

"How'd you fit those books in your pocket, by the way?" asked Ron. He thought he knew the answer, as Hermione did the same to her purse in 7th year

"Used a Spell. You not tried it before?" he asked. Ron shook his head

"Hermione has-"

"Ron!" He turned to see his mum calling his name, and Hermione grinning at him. He smiled, and turned back to George

"Well, best go now. See ya later?" asked Ron, George nodded and gave him another manly hug.

"Later, little bro" He shouted, as Ron grabbed the wedding present, and sped-walked to Hermione and Molly

xxxxxxxxx

"What's up?" he asked, kissing Hermione and taking her hand, turning to Molly

"I want to give you two our wedding present" she mentioned, Ron glanced at Hermione, who glanced back. Molly handed over an envelope.

"Here" Hermione took the envelope

"What is it?" she asked, not opening it

"It's your honeymoon, dears" Hermione squealed

"Really?!" she asked, excitedly. Molly nodded

"It's a muggle holiday, and I thought it would be good to get away from the magical world for a week, so enjoy yourselves, alright?" she suggested. Hermione happily hugged her mother-in-law, followed by Ron.

"Thanks, mum" Molly smiled, and gazed at her son

"Ronnie. My little Ronniekins" Ron's smile dropped, and he opened his eyes wide to his mother. Hermione giggled

"Mum" he said, quietly. Molly did the worst thing a mother could do in public, and wet her thumb and rubbed it on Ron's cheek

"There you are, dear-"

"Mum!" he moaned. Hermione laughed. He turned to her. "Hey!"

"Hermione can take over that for me, can't you, dear?" Molly asked, happily. Hermione nodded.

"Sure can" She kissed Ron on the check

"With your thumb, Hermione" added Molly. Ron and Hermione had to burst out laughing. Hermione stopped laughing and looked over at Viktor, sitting on his own at the table, drinking a glass of Firewhiskey. She turned to Ron and Molly.

"I'll be right back" she kissed Ron on the lips, softly, gave Molly a smile, and walked over to him.


	4. Chatting with the Enemy

**AN:** Hello, Hello! You all okay? Right, well this is a stupid chapter, but I wanted Viktor Krum in there somewhere. I apologise if it's totally lame. Also, I can't write Bulgarian-trying-to-talk-english well either. Bare with me. Enjoy. REVIEWS! Hey, did I mention reviews?

**Disclaimer:** Hahahahaha! Oh my god. You actually think I own Harry Potter? You are funny! My name isn't J.K Rowling! If I did own him, I wouldn't write this badly...

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione made her way towards a brooding Viktor Krum, sitting alone at the table, fiddling with random stuff lying around with his bulky fingers. She reached him, and dragged a chair nearest to her, and brought it next to him. He glanced up at her, and saw her smiling widely. He smiled back.

"You okay?" she asked, politely.

"Er-My-Nee. I'm fine. It's a lovely day, today. Congratulations" Hermione lost her smile, and sighed. _something's up. He's not jelous, is he? She knew he was very fond of her._

"Yes, Im great. Viktor, is something wrong? You don't seem to be enjoying yourself" she mentioned, reaching out and holding his hand, delicately.

"Yes, Er-My-Nee. I'm happy. I just wish I had somebody with me" He looked away from her, and took his hand out of hers, reaching for his Firewhiskey he put down on the table a moment ago, and taking a huge swig.

"You sure?" Hermione asked, studying his sad face.

"Yes. Go have fun. It is your wedding day, after all. Go see your husband" _Oh crap. He's jelous_

"Viktor, Please. Don't be like that. I can still talk to other people. Maybe if you go around, you'll find yourself a nice girl" Hermione glanced around, and saw a group of girls, giggling in a bundle together, eying up Harry, Ron and George who were talking by the drinks table. _They better not be thinking about my Ron. _She instantly thought when looking at the giggling girls. "How about them?" she pointed to the girls.

"Yes, they are very pretty. But no-one will replace you in my heart, Er-My-Nee" now she felt akward. Should he really be saying things like this on her wedding day

"Viktor, I-"

"I know we not together anymore, Er-My-Nee, but you are a special person to me. Always 'ave been" Hermione looked away from him, and glanced over at Ron, who was laughing loudly with Harry and George, and drinking Firewhiskey. She glanced back to Viktor. "It's such a shame we cannot be together"

Hermione couldn't take this. She just got married and now he's saying all this? She feels so bad about rejecting him, and didn't know what to say to that. This got her, emotionally, and she couldn't hack it. _Maybe if I just get up and go_

"Viktor, I have to go" she shot up and walked away from him. Ron saw her walk away from Viktor fast, and passed his glass to Harry. "Hold that a moment" he mumbled, before catching up wth Hermione who stalked out of the Gazebo, away from the celebrations.

"Hermione!" he shouted after her. She stopped and looked around at him. Ron caught up with her "What did that pumpkin head do? Whats's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ron. Just leave it" she pleaded. _If I told Ron what he said, he'd go mental_

"Hermione, I'm your husband and your best friend. You can tell me, anything. I'll understand" she smiled. _Husband. Aw I love it._

"Yeah. You are my husband, and I love you so much!" she cried, wrapping her arm around his neck, tightly.

"I love you, too, but tell me what he's done!" he asked, in an annoyed tone. He hugged her and stroked her back, gently.

"He- Oh nevermind, let's not let Viktor ruin today. It's our wedding day, after all" she mentioned, giving him a passionate kiss. She held her hands at the back of his neck, and caressed it, lovingly, as she kissed him with so much love and devotion. After afew moments, they pulled apart, and they looked deeply into eachother's eyes. Ron brought his hand up to her face, and stroked her cheek.

"Let's go back" Hermione nodded at Ron's request, "and if Viktor does anything to you, tell me. No-one messes with my wife and get's away with it" he moaned, which made Hermione giggle. One more quick kiss, and they were walking towards the gazebo.

Ron gave Hermione another kiss, and they went their seperate ways again. Ron made his way back to Harry and George who were discussing everyone who turned up for the wedding, and stood in between the two boys.

"Everything okay?" asked Harry, handing him back his glass. Ron took it, and took a swig, looking angrily at Viktor Krum

"It's Hermione" he took another swig. "That ruddy idiot" he motioned his glass towards him on the other side of the room "upset her. I don't know what he did, but she was upset and walked out of the gazebo. She's okay now, though" Harry looked over at Viktor and saw him drinking very large sips of Firewhiskey. He hoped that if both Ron and Viktor keep drinking too much they might do something to ruin the day

"Ron, mate, you wont do anything to ruin the day, will you?" asked Harry, Ron shook his head

"You mean fighting?" he asked, Harry nodded "Course not. It's me and Hermione's wedding day. But if he does try anything on with her, I will be so pis-"

"Hermione could just be emotional. When I saw her before the wedding, she was crying alot" Harry mentioned. Ron looked at him, wide-eyed

"She didn't want to marry me, did she..?"

"What?" Harry blurted

"Crying before her wedding. Did someone force her, or something?" he asked, sadly.

"What? No, it's the emotion. Tears of joy, mate" Ron looked relieved, and took another swig, looking murderoudly at Viktor Krum

"Oh.. right.. yeah. I'm such an idiot" Ron mentioned. Harry chuckled

"Yeah, but your Hermione's idiot" Ron smiled "And don't you worry. Like she'd ever get with Viktor Krum.Your both married for Merlin's sake"

"I guess your right.I got nothing to worry about. I just don't want him upsetting her"

"I understand, he's just-" Harry stopped talking. Ron looked at him, then looked at George who had turned around ages ago, talking to a girl, then turned back at Harry

"Mate? What's-"

"He's checking Ginny out! MY Ginny!" Harry blurted. Ron looked over at Viktor and sighed. Ginny was dancing to a lively song with Fleur and Luna, the other 2 bridesmaids.

"I'll be right back, Harry" Ron mentioned. He walked towards Viktor and sat on the chair Hermione sat on before. He just stared at Viktor, and Viktor turned and stared at him

"Oh, Congratulations, Ronald" Viktor finally said

"Thanks. Look, I'm just curious, what did you say to Herm- my wife - to upset her?" he asked, patiently.

"I said nothing to make her sad" Viktor said, defensively.

"So, why did she walk out the tent, crying? She came from over here" Ron moaned. Taking another sip of Firewhiskey.

"I just congratulated her and said that she will always be in my heart, and-"

"You said what?!" Ron complained. Harry saw where this was going, as he was watching carefully from a distance, and walked over there.

"Mate, just leave it" Harry whispered in his ear

"No! I mean, not only is he turning on my wife, **on our wedding day,** but he was eyeing up **your** fiancee! Who happens to be **my** sister!" Ron yelled. Hermione looked over and saw Ron, Harry and Viktor, with Ron looking angry. _Oh No._ She sped over to them.

"Whats going on?" she asked. Ron got up, and took her hand.

"Nothing, Hermione. Let's go and dance" he mentioned, dragging her away.

xxxxxxx

They reached the dancefloor, and luckily that encounter with Viktor Krum didn't catch too much attention from alot of the guests, to Hermione's relief. Hermione and Ron started dancing to a slow song that came on, and Ron knew she was going to question her.

"Ron, care to explain that?"she asked.

"Look, i'm really sorry. I truely am. He just- he wound me up. As always" Hermione sighed.

"What did he do?"

"Okay, all I did was ask why he upset you. He said he congratulated youand that's fine, that was nice of him, but when he said you'd always be in his heart, that hit me that he still likes you, Hermione. I don't want to share you with any other guy. I'm really sorry for ruining today" she smiled, which Ron never expected from her "Your smiling?" Hermione nodded and gave him a quick kiss

"You should never worrying about sharing me. I'm all yours, Ronald" Ron smiled back at her, and gave her another quick kiss

"And he was eying Ginny up. **My** sister and my best friends fiancee. I didn't stand for it"

"It's alright, Ron. Just leave him alone. That's what I'm doing" Hermione rested her head on his shoulder

"Okay" There was a moments silence "I love you" Hermione took her head off his shoulder and looked up at his sparkling blue eyes

"I love you, too"


	5. The Wedding Night

**A/N: **Well, this is the moment you've all been waiting for: Enjoy it! Haha XD It's not the best, but you know.. uyou might get alot like this chapter. My 'writing sex scenes' skills might improve over all the chapters... kinky pair of wizards, eh? Hah. Reviewsss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ron and/or Hermione. J.K does. wishes I was her

**Warning:** Might have some stuff not suitable for young people..wink wink

xxxxxxxx

"Don't drop me, Ron!" she squealed, as Ron carried her to the hotel room they were staying at for the night, before leaving for their honeymoon the next day. They were staying at a Muggle hotel, and going on their first ever experiance to fly to another country in the Muggle world, together. They were off to Spain, a place they'd never been before, and were really excited.

"I wont, I promise!" he replied, chuckling, walking through the door of the room. She gave him a kiss as he carried her through the door as an official married couple. She pulled away and looked around the room, still in Ron's arms

"Wow"

"Swanky!" Ron mentioned, shutting the door with his foot, and walking to the couch near the door and placing Hermione gently on it. She pulled Ron's neck, which were still there from when he carried her, and gave him a kiss. He attempted to deepen the kiss. He stopped and looked at her.

"What?" she asked. He smiled.

"I can't kiss you if your sitting and i'm standing, Mione. Hurts my back" she laughed

"Getting old already are you, Mr Weasley?" she said, with a sly look on her face, which made Ron laugh.

"Possible, Mrs Weasley" he metioned, sitting on the sofa next to her. When he did, she slid to sit on Ron's lap and wrap her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Ron" He glanced over at Hermione, who was admiring Ron from her view of him, as she was still leaning on his shoulder. He smiled at her

"I love you too" He kissed her on the forehead, and she stroked the side of his face.

"This seems to surreal, doesn't it?" she asked, still stroking his face, gently.

"Yeah. It's amazing" she giggled, and lifted her head to face him. He inspected her face, lovingly, and started stroking her hair with his free hand, as his other was wrapped around Hermione to keep her from falling backwards. He gazed into her eyes, and the world around them disappeared. Hermione's hand moved from his face and she started to play with his hair. He smiled and leant in to kiss her, again. She responded, putting both hands now on his hair and the back of his head, as she slid off his lap and leant back, as Ron hovered over the top of her, bringing his hands to her waist.  
Hermione moaned with pleasure as Ron deepened the kiss, leaning on Hermione's small, fragile body, moving his hands over her face, caressing her delicately. He stopped for a moment, and looked down at his new wife, giving her another lop-sided grin. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, smiling, stroking his hair.

"Nothing. Just wanted to look at my beautiful wife's face" Hermione giggled, and pulled him in again, smacking their lips together, passionately. Ron removed his tuxedo jacket, still clashing his lips together with Hermione's, throwing it away from them. She brought her lips to Ron's ear and whispered "Can you carry me to the bed?" Ron pulled away and looked again at her. She had a smile of mischief on her face, which made him chuckle. 

"Of Course, M'lady" Ron got up from Hermione, and leant over her on the sofa, She draped her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his body, directly facing him, planting endless amounts of kisses on his face. Ron waddled away from the sofa, and wandered around with Hermione clinging to him. She leant over to reach her feet as she flicked her feet and her wedding shoes went flying. Ron saw her do this, and flicked his off, too, causing them to whack the wall. They both giggled. After a moment of wondering, he stopped in his tracks.

"Uh-Hermione. Where IS the bed?" he asked, chuckling. She stopped kissing his neck and looked around.

"Um.. I'm not sure. Check that room" she said, bringing her arm away from her husband, and pointing to one of the door's.

"Right-o" Ron stumbled over to the door, and opened it with a hand that he took away from Hermione for a moment, and realised they entered the wrong room "Buggar" 

"Bathroom" Hermione giggled. "Next one, Ronald" He opened the next door, and switched the lights on "Yes!" Hermione squealed with delight.

Infront of them was a King-Size 4 Poster bed, covered in rose petals, with bedside tables under vases of flowers, setting the mood for a honeymoon.

"Bloody Hell" Ron said, glancing around this room "I feel like a millionaire" Ron added, excitedly, looking around the expensive surroundings that was the bedroom. He looked at Hermione, straight infront of him, still having her arms and legs wrapped around him, and smiled.

"So do I" She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips, as Ron pushed the door shut behind them with his foot, again, then bringing Hermione to the bed, laying her gently on the rose petal-scattered bed quit.

"Oh, your bloody kidding me" Ron moaned, as he noticed the Sex book George handed to him at the wedding

"What?" she asked, getting comfy on the bed, glancing at where Ron was looking. She leaned over and looked at the book in her hands

"Hermione, I wouldn't if I were you"

"Is this a book on-" 

"Yes. George, the pervert of a brother of mine, gave me it today, but I refused it. He must of snuck in here before we came in here and.. ugh" complained Ron. Hermione smiled and placed the book back.

"I don't think we'll be needing it, to be honest" Ron grinned widely, and leant over her.

Hermione pulled Ron's collar towards her, and gave him another kiss. Hermione moaned in delight, as Ron caressed the side of her face, deepining the kiss so passionately. Bringing her hands down from Ron's hair, she slid them down to his chest, and lifted his shirt, indicating for him to help her take it off. He pulled away quickly so she could get the shirt off, he kissed her immediately from the shirt coming off, as she flung it across the room, not caring where it lands, stroking his chest hurridly, feeling the heat from his body. Ron brought his hands to her face and rubbed his thumbs over her slightly flushed cheeks, bringing his lips to her neck, making his way behind her ears, which Ron knew was her weak point.

"Ron" she moaned, caressing his hair. Ron shot his head up, and gave her a peck on the lips before he brought his hands around her back and lifted her up from a laying position to sitting upright. She hugged him, planting more kisses around his ears, as he unzipped her wedding dress, delicately.

"I hope I don't rip it" he whispered.

"You wont.." whispered Hermione back. After the zip went all the way down from the top of the dress to the bottom, she layed down, as he slipped it off her body. Hermione giggled, which made Ron chuckle at her school girl laugh, as he clambered back onto of her.

"You okay?" he asked, quietly.

"Yeah, are you?" she asked back. Ron simply nodded as she stroked his face.

"Wanna get under the covers?" she asked. Ron chuckled.

"If you like. Why, are you cold?" he asked, as they scurried under the duvet, quickly.

"No, well, we wont be when we've finished" Ron blushed. This made her giggle, as she pulled Ron towards her. "I just prefer it if we were under the duvet, that okay?" Ron nodded.

"Should I keep my veil on?" she asked, motioning her hands towards her head

"Yeah, go on. It looks beautiful on you" she giggled as he smiled at her. 

Hermione lowered her hands to undo Ron's belt, whipping it out of the holes of his trousers and throwing it away from them. She undid various buttons and slid his trousers off, as Ron kicked them away from him with his feet

"Bloody Trousers" he moaned, making her laugh.

"It's okay. They're off" she reassured him. He smiled and kissed her again. Hermione wrapped her arms around his chest, feeling his heartbeat fast. He must be as nervous as I am she thought.

Hermione removed her arms and brought them around her back to undo her bra, holding it out by the edge of the bed and dropped it to the floor. Ron stopped and took in her beauty, which made Hermione feel slightly embarassed. He leaned down and kissed her neck, hungrily, making his way lower and lower. 

"Oh, Ron"

Hermione immediately took her hands to Ron's boxers and whipped them off, as Ron brought his lips to hers, sliding them to her ears, making her moan in desperation. Ron chuckled between kisses at her and his lips trekked to hers again. Ron reached down to remove her underwear, which made them both stop kissing for afew moments. They glanced at eachother, each examining the other's eyes, seeing the expression of how the other is reacting to this moment. Both looked nervous, but still wanted to do this.

Well, this is it, Granger. Your finally loosing it. And what's best about this is that it's to Ron. She thought as he removed her last garment. She reached out and caressed his face, which was blushing slightly, and she knew he was nervous. His ears were scolding red. She smiled at him, as he grinned down on her.

"You sure you want to do this, Hermione?" he asked her, patiently. 

"Of course" she replied. "I love you, Ron" 

"I love you, too" he answered back, romantically. He leaned his head in kissed her, softly. "You will tell me if I hurt you, wont you?" Ron asked.

"Okay" she said, nervously

"And I promise i'll stop" Ron added, lowering himself on her body. She nodded with a nervous smile 

"I'm ready for this, Ron" whispered Hermione, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Woah. This is harder than it seems. I've waited so long for this, with Hermione, and i'm bloody scared. I don't want to hurt her. I hope she doesn't regret this. thought Ron, not sure what to take on this particular moment in time. 

Hermione was thinking simular thoughts as she felt Ron enter her, making her gasp. He leant his head near to her face and showered her with kisses, she responded and kissed him back with passion and want.

"Ron.."

"You okay?" he asked between breath's. Hermione nodded. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No.. Ron... Oh.." Hermione gasped between breaths, as she pulled Ron closer to her, and smothered him with kisses.

Ron sped up alittle more, and thrusted into her with more passion as he kissed the sensitive part of Hermione, behind her ear, causing her moaning to louden and appear more frequent. 

"Oh Ronald..." Ron chuckled, slightly at Hermione calling him Ronald, which made her giggle, too.

"Hermione.." he moaned, half-amused. She smiled, and pulled him even closer to her, kissing his bulky shoulders and side of his face as he continued to nuzzle between her neck and ears.

"Ron.. Ron... Oh Merlin!" screamed Hermione, as she felt a huge wave of pleasure fill her up like she's never felt before, causing her to yelp in delight. Ron followed her example and moaned aswell, and rested ontop of Hermione's heated body, kissing her gently on the lips.

He gazed into her eyes, and pushed aside stray hairs that were out of place, and kissed her lips then forehead.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you, too" Hermione whispered back

"Did I hurt you?" asked Ron

"Course not. It was perfect" He grinned down at her as she kissed him again, lovingly. He shifted off Hermione, and layed on his side, facing his newly wedded wife, bringing her into a protective hug. She wrapped her sweating arms around his masculine body and rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat rapily and feeling him rise and fall as he breathed. Ron stroked her hair and randomly kissed her hair on occasions.

"I can't believe George brought that book in here" Ron mentioned out of no-where. This made Hermione burst out laughing.

"Oh Ron, he's only joking. Bless him"

"Yeah. It's just akward for me to talk to my brother about this kinda thing" She reached out her hand, glancing up at her husband and stroked his face

"Aw it's okay. It is a sensitive subject after all"

"Your so understanding, Hermione" he mentioned, smiling

"Thanks. Your so amazing" replied Hermione, kissing him on the neck.


	6. Start of the Honeymoon

**AN:** Well. The time has come for them to spend a holiday away together.. alone... OH NO! I see nagging and fighting ahead. Well, whaddya expect? It's Ron and Hermione, after all! Yes, yes I know. I'm a bad writer. Enjoy laughing at it. REVIEWS!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry, he wouldn't of gone through all that... bless him.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ron, wake up!" moaned Hermione, shaking him violently as he snored loudly. "Ron! Were going to miss our flight! Get up!" 

Hermione gave up, and pushed the covered away from her, walking towards the bathroom to sort herself out. She looked over at a sleeping Ron who, as usual, had his mouth wide open and had taken up most of the bed. She smiled, and reached over for the cup that's usually used to put your toothbrushes in, filled it with water, and walked up to the bed. Bending over his face, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ronnie?" she whispered. He grumbled, and turned his head away

"5 more-minutes-mum-"

Her eyes widened as she saw a patch of drool on his pillow. Cringing, she held the cup above his head and giggled. She thought about what he'd do if she did this but thought it would be funny and to get him up as they had only an hour to get to the airport for their honeymoon. Take this you lazy git she thought as she tipped the cup on his face, causing him to sit up and seehis wife giggling at him.

"Hermione! What was that for? I'm soaking!"

"you wouldn't wake up!" she replied, giggling. Ron folded his arms in a Hermione-manner and grumbled

"No need to pelt water at me" Hermione stopped laughing and looked at the floor, sadly. He's mad at THAT? Something's up

"Ron, I was only joking. Don't me mad at me. I'm sorry" she pleaded, walking away from him, and making her way to the sofa in the main room of the luxery hotel room. He sighed and got out of bed, plodding lazily towards his newly-wedded wife, brooding on the chair.

"Hermione, i'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, maybe because some of the water went in my mouth and up my nose" she smiled at him, as he took a seat next to her "and we shouldn't be like this on our first full day of our marriage, well, our honeymoon!"

"Yeah, your right. You just wouldn't wake up!" He chuckled, putting his arm around her, stroking her hair, planting a kiss on her head

"I know, I know, i'm lazy. I just had a busy.. night.. that's all" they both blushed. She looked up at him as she leant on his shoulder and kissed him, softly. When the kiss finished, she gave him a grin, stroking his hair, gently

"Yeah. We did" Ron smiled back "But now I think we should get ready to get to the airport. We got a honeymoon to go to" He glanced at the clock and sighed happily

"Yeah, we better go" He planted a kiss on her lips, and got up from the sofa, walking towards the bathroom in just his boxers. Hermione giggled from the other side of the room. Ron turned around, grinnng.

"What?"

"Nothing" 

"No, what?" Ron asked, she just shook her head. "Hermione.. are you laughing at me?"

"Yes" 

"Ha. Thanks" She blew him a kiss and he just chuckled, pretending to catch it, but realised what he's doing.. "Oh, Merlin. Remind me not to do that again!" Bursting out laughing, she made her way towards him, kissed him again on the cheek, firmly, and sped to the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Hermione! I was going in there!"

"I got there first!" she shouted from inside the bathroom. Ron grabbed his wand, and used Alohamora to open the door, seeing Hermione standing there, giggling. He lifted her into a firemans lift, and walked out of the bathroom 

"Ronald Weasley! Put me DOWN! NOW!" she giggled, causing him to laugh at her plead. She started squirming, hitting him on the back, shouting and laughing. He threw her on the bed, and ran into the bathroom. "NO FAIR!" she shouted. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's too cramped!" Ron complained, fidgeting in his seat, noisily, grumling and looking around "Is there any better seats?" 

"No, and stop fidgeting, Ron! All the seats are like this, just stop complaining!"

"But, it's uncomfortable" Hermione rolled her eyes, and whacked his arm 

"Shhhh!" she hissed.

The flight attendants did the routine of showing the passengers what to do in an emergency, and Ron just sat there looking disgruntled

"What the bloody hell is this all about?" he whined, looking around the cabin. Hermione rolled her eyes

"If you listen, they're showing you what to do incase we crash-"

"Crash? Oh, that's nice of them to tell us about the likelyhood of crashing! They should be massaging our feet and giving us comfy seats, and-" 

"Ronald!" she screeched, as quiet as she could 

"What? We could just use our wands, if the plane-" 

"No, we can't! First, these people are muggles! Secondly, we didn't bring them- Oh Ron, you didn't did you?" she asked, grumpily

"It's in my suitcase. Damn"

"Your an idiot, Ron"

"What? For leaving it in my bag? Atleast I brought mine" he moaned

"No, I mean for bringing it. You wont be needing it. It's our honeymoon. Who's going to attack us, anyway? Voldemort?" Hermione complained. Ron just rolled his eyes and sighed

"Fine. When we get to the hotel place, I'll hide it until the end of the holiday, deal?" she took her head in her hand, and shook her head

"No, Ronald. You'll forget to get it after or you'll lose it. Just forget it" she complained. He saw her annoyed expression on her face and relaxed

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm ruining the honeymoon, aren't I?" Ron mentioned, looking away from her, sadly, glancing out the window. She took his hand that was resting on the arm rest and stroked it

"No. Your not, Ron" 

"I am"

"Not"

"am" 

"Ron"

"What?" she paused and smiled

"Shut up" and she kissed him, gently, taking his head in her hands and stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. "Let's just enjoy the honeymoon without any fights, okay?" she suggested. He grinned at her

"We'll try. We do fight alot, but that's what makes us strong" her smile got bigger 

"True. Let's just keep them to a minimum, okay?" he nodded, and kissed her again. She rested her head on his shoulder, cluddling his body, as he played with her hair with his hands that were draped around her shoulders for protection and comfort.

xxxxxx 

"Excuse me? Miss? Sir?"

"Go away" mumbled Ron, pulling Hermione in towards him, as they both slept. "Sleepy"

"Sir? The flight's over. You can leave the aircraft now"

"What? Oh Merlin-" the stewardess gave him a wierd look "-Oh-uh-God, I meant, Hermione, we have to get up" he stuttered, shaking Hermione gently. She grumbled, as she sat up straight to see a sleepy-looking Ron and an angry stewardess.

"Oh, i'm so sorrry" Hermione pleaded, unbuckling her seatbelt, as Ron undid his, getting up and taking Ron's hand. They sped out of the aircraft in a speedy-walk "I'm so lazy!" she cursed herself

"No, your not" Ron reassured, squeezing her hand "We dozed off, I guess, and we must be heavy-sleepers"

"I'm not a heavy sleeper" informed Hermione "I just don't know why I slept through landing and -" Ron stopped her and planted a soft kiss on her lips on the way out of the tunnel that takes them to the airport. Carrying on walking, they entered the airport and felt a brush of warm air strike their bodies immediately after stepping foot into the terminal.

"Bloody hell"

"Hot, isnt it?" Hermione mentioned. He glanced down at her, and she glanced at him, still intwining their hands together. Ron gave her a cheeky smile, which made her giggle

"You know what I mean" Ron just chuckled as they started to walk towards the luggage retreival "Dirty git" she whispered.

"I heard that" he said, chuckling

"Maybe you were meant to" she giggled back. As they waited for their baggage, they stood there waiting by the revolving belt, staring blankly at the hole to where they would all appear.

Hermione was wrapped up in Ron's arms, as she clutched to his chest, closing her eyes to hear the sound of his heartbeat and feeling warm and fuzzy inside which happened in Ron's presance.

After a moments peace, her eye's fluttered open as she heard Ron grumbling, still embracing her around the shoulders

"This is mental"

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking up at him. He glanced down at her. 

"The luggage. I want my wa-" He stopped as he saw her eyes narrow and when he realised what he was about to say. 

"Ronald. Your not using your wand when we are away. Please, don't. I want to enjoy this muggle holiday" she pleaded. He stroked her hair, and nodded

"Okay. Sorry. No magic" Hermione looked over at a man who heard the last word he said. She cringed.

"Merlin" she whispered. "You mean, no funny business, right?" she asked him, nodding her head towards the man who was watching them

"Yeah, of course. No sillyness" Ron shuffled them away from the man, alittle distance and sighed

"Bloody muggles are so nosy" he complained "They've got nothing better to do"

"Ron, don't use that words. For this honeymoon, we are muggles, okay?" Ron nodded, and leant down, kissing her on the lips for a minute or who, still clinging onto eachother. What made them stop was the noise of bags being thrown onto the belt by the workers and finally emerging into sight.

"Finally"


	7. Time Together

**AN: **This website is annoying me, now. It's taken me BLOODY AGES to try and seperate certain parts of the chapters, but it wont work. THey vanish. Anyone know how to sort that out? Everyone's going to get confused. I'm sorry everyone! I suck at this! Enjoy, anyway. REVIEWS!

EDIT: It's sorted now. Just got to go through EVERY chapter and do it for them again.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't mine ...Buggar, i wish he was

xxxxxxxx

"I'm going to win" sang Ron, merrily as they were sitting in the muggle taxi on the way to the beach. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked out of her side of the window, looking around desperately for the ocean. Ron stared out the front window and back to his side of the window now and again, happily

"Honestly, Ronald. It doesn't matter who can see the sea, first" she grumbled, resting her head on the window. Ron leant over and kissed her on the cheek, then went back to glancing out the window

"Does. And I bet I win" Ron mentioned again, smugly. As he looked behind them to see other cars on the road, he heard Hermione sceam with happiness

"I WIN!" she shouted, excitedly "I can see the sea! I saw it first!" She saw Ron cross his arms, grumpily and brood like a young boy. She smiled and leant over, giving him a kiss which surely cheered him up as he deepened it, causing Hermione to want to take off her seatbelt and just fling herself ontop of him. _Better not. If we crash, then i'm dead._

"The Beach" the taxi driver stated, coming to a halt and turning back. Ron had his arm around Hermione as she snaked her arms around his body, nuzzling cosily into his chest, still with the seatbelt streched across the back of the taxi.

"Thank you" Ron stated, undoing his seatbelt and getting out the taxi. Hermione stayed there and coughed loudly, motioning her head towards the taxi driver to inticate to pay him.

"Loser pays for the taxi?" she asked. Ron scoffed and reached into his pocket and pulling out Galleons. He grinned as Hermione grumbled, which indicated that she has to pay. Handing the driving the money, she grabbed her bag and clambered out the taxi. She slammed the door and the taxi drive off, Hermione looked up at him and he was smiling

"Sorry" he mentioned. He took her hand and she just giggled

"Fine. But you owe me. Not just for the taxi but for me winning the 'Spot the Sea First' game" Hermione went on, as they walked onto the beach, fingers intwined together, reaching the sandy ground which felt strange under their shoes.

"Oh, i'll owe you back" Ron stated, micheviously, giving his wife a wink and a grin the size of the sky. She couldn't hold back the grin that she was desperately trying to hide but she had to smile

"I take it, it's something we can't do in public" said Hermione "so save it for the hotel, Ronald" Ron laughed and gave her a kiss on the lips, sweetly. They glanced around and the beach wasn't that crowded. Only afew people were about, and if they were wandering around, they were far away in the near distance. Hermione looked over at the horizon and over-looked the ocean, feeling Ron's hand in her's and she felt fully complete. And she could finally have a week or two without worrying about anything. Just her and Ron. No-one else.

She felt Ron take his hand from her's as he slid his trousers off, revealing his trunks underneath and flinging his shirt off. He sped into the sea, shouting behind him "Race you!"

She watched him run into the sea with such happiness and excitement, which made her smile as she thought _I've married a big kid_! She dropped her bag on the sand and took off her dress, revealing her bikini, and ran into the sea after Ron who was splashing about in the shallow tides.

"Guess who won this time?" Ron smugly stated. She just rolled her eyes with a grin. Glancing down at the shore, she hesitated alittle

"I hope there's no horrible sea-life here. I don't want to be bitten by a shark or anything-"

"No you wont! I doubt there's any here, anyway. Besides, with me around, your perfectly safe" said Ron "I'd never let anyone or anything harm you"

Hermione's grin was so big, she couldn't wipe it off, she lept onto Ron and dangled from his neck, kissing him with the all the love she had for her husband. He caressed her wet back with one hand, and held the back of her head with the other, deepening the kiss as he always does. Kissing Hermione was like escaping the real world and entering some magical world that they were the only people in, it's a different type of magic. Magic that doesn't come out of a wand. Priceless Magic. Precious Magic. Everlasting Magic. Immortal Magic._ Yes, I know what Immortal means, Hermione Granger _he thought, which made him laugh during the kiss.

"What? Am I that bad at kissing?" she asked, looking up at his chuckling face.

"No, no. Your bloody brilliant at kissing, Hermione" she smiled, as she nuzzled her head into his neck "I just thought of the word Immortal and it just reminded me of our first years at Hogwarts" Hermione laughed, and kissed him on the neck

"Those were the days" Hermione brought up her head and looked back at the bag she left on the sand and sighed "I hope no-one takes my bag"

"I'm sure it'll be okay. If anyone takes it, i'll kill them" She looked back and him and let go of him, getting away from him

"Try and catch me, Weasley!" she yelled over the noise of the tides banging against the shore. Ron laughed, and swam after Hermione who was afew metre's away, giggling and splashing in his direction, still escaping him.

"Get back here, Weasley!" Ron shouted, causing them both to laugh even more at the sound of Hermione being a Weasley _Hermione Weasley. I Love It._

Ron got a metre away from her, and she kept on splashing him in the face, as he splashed back.

"Arhg! Hermione!" She just laughed at him, and kept swimming away. Ron rubbed his eyes, and saw Hermione had vanished.

"Hermione?" he said, looking around and seeing no-one "Hermione! Hermione, where are you?" Ron yelled. "Hermione-Ahh!"

"Boo!" Hermione emerged to the surface from the water, and yanked his trunks off, throwing them away from him. "Ron, where are your trunks?" she asked, giggling. Ron went bright red

"Oh, I don't know. I think they've gone for a swim by themselves" he mentioned, sarcasticly "Look, there they are. Have Fun!" he shouted, pointing at the trunks that were floating away. Ron looked over at Hermione and saw her laughing uncontrollably at his mis-fortune of loosing his swimming trunks. He watched her in awe and smiled to himself _Merlin, she's so beautiful when she laughs_

"Sorry, Ron" said Hermione "I thought it was funny. Do you want me to get them for you?" He shook his head

"No, i'll get them" Ron mentioned "But, if I had my wand, I could of-"

"Ron, were muggles, remember? Just for this honeymoon, atleast" mentioned Hermione, looking back at him. He smiled

"Right. Sorry" he shrugged "I'll get them. Stay there, you" Ron said with a wink and swam towards his escaping trunks. He heard her shout after him

"Make sure nothing bites you -"

"Yes, thank you, Hermione!" Ron yelled back. He gave a quick glance back and saw her laughing hands, in a school girl fashion. _I'll get her back for that_

xxxxx

Ron just layed on his side on the towel that was resting upon the heated sand below him, as he just stared at his wife as she layed on her back, reading a book, wearing a pair of large sunglasses. _Wow Hermione looks...looks.. she looks so sexy_ He grinned as he laughed in his head at what he was thinking. Hermione caught him looking in the corner of her eye and rested the book down on her legs.

"What?" she asked "Do I look stupid?" Ron chuckled

"..you look sexy.." he whispered. She jerked her head up

"What?"

"I mean, you look beautiful" he stuttered. Giggling, she placed the bookmark in the book and thought _books can wait. Ron's more important. Did I just think that?_ She rolled over and leant over, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Oh, Ron?" she asked, grinning, looking around the deserted yet beautiful beach

"Yes, Mrs Ron?" Hermione had to laugh _The things he says_

"Could you do my back?" Ron tilted his head in confusion. She sighed "Sun cream, Ronald"

"Oh! Sorry, yeah sure" he stuttered as he saw her move her hair away from her back and handed him the lotion over her shoulder. Ron lifted his legs and sat on her legs as he looked down at the amazing creature, he thought, below him. _Bloody Hell. This is hot._ Putting lotion onto his hands, he rubbed them together and started to rub his hands over her back, softly. She moaned as he made hand movements over her skin, which made her feel good throughout her body. _Wow. I'll make him do this more often._ she thought, mischeviously.

Ron started writing words with his fingers over her back after a while, causing her to giggle if he put his fingers in certain places where she was tickleish, like her hips. He wrote a message to her

"What did I just write?" he asked, smiling

"Oh, I dont know, Ronald" she said "Weathers nice?"

"Nope. I wrote 'I love you' about here" he pointed to a part of her spine. She looked over her shoulder to see him concentrating on another message, she smiled

"Your so sweet" he looked at her and gave her a smug look

"I know" he carried on writing, and she rested her head on her arms again.

"This sand is getting everywhere, it's so infuriating!" she complained, as she brushed some away that was clattering her towel. Ron glanced down at her _Sand, eh?_ He reached down, still massaging her back with one hand as he grabbed a handfull of sand and held it above her back _I told you i'd get you back_

Ron lifted her bikini bottom and shoved sand down, jumping off quickly and running away. He heard her shouting "RONALD!" as he chuckled at her reaction to his payback

"GOT YOU BACK!" he shouted back, laughing at her fiddle with her bottoms. Hermione ran into the sea and attempted to get it all out. Ron layed down on her towel and rested his head on his hands as he gazed up at the sky. The sun felt good on his skin and the breeze was refreshing, blowing his short hair in the wind. The sunlight was blocked out by Hermione leaning over his face, her hair dancing in the wind, with a furious look on her face making him squirm. _Uh-Oh_

"Ronald Weasley, that was uncalled for!" she shouted. "It's going to take me ages to get this out, you do know that?"

"I know. I'm sorry" he pleaded "It's just payback. You threw my trunks away. Luckily I got them away before that kid took them!"

"Honestly.."

"I mean, the little buggar was going to take them and use it as a flag for his sand castle!-"

"Ron!"

"What?" he asked, sitting up

"Look. Let's just forget this alright?" she complained. He raised his eyebrows _the marriage?_

"Forget what?" Ron screached

"The payback and all that" _Phew!_ Ron thought "Truce?" Hermione held her hand out. Ron thought for a moment, wondering what it means but went along with it _It'll shut her up, no idea what it means but just agree._

"Truce" he said back, taking her hand and shaking it. She smiled

"Now, your going to help me get this out when we get back, before owing me back for winning the 'Find The Sea First' game" she explained, standing up "and for paying for the taxi"

"I know. I wont forget" Ron said with a smile "I already have something in mind"


	8. Hermione: Property of Ron Weasley

A/N: Sorry it's a late update! Here's the next enstallment! Reviews are love! Hehe. I've got a new character in this one, so lemme know what ya think. I'm not so big on this one, but I was in a fighting mood; aswell as a Jelous Ron Weasley mood giggles This isn't the best chappie i've written but here it is anyway. Enjoyyy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ron and/or Hermione, but I do own the new character

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the restaurant, hand in hand, the couple stopped in the doorway and took in the surroundings. The environment was simply amazing. Ron didn't felt as though he fit in with higher-class muggles, although Hermione made him wear his suit for the night to blend in and to boost his confidence but he still felt inadiquate. Hermione was wearing a sophisticated black cocktail dress and black heels, scraping her hair into a bun with stray hairs falling down her face. 

"Are you alright, Ron?" she whispered into his ear, as he glanced around nervously.

"uh-Hermione? This place is alittle.."

"Posh?" she finished for him. Ron nodded. "Don't worry, you'll be just fine! Let's just wait to be served, then we-"

"Can I help you, Madame?" asked a young waiter that appeared from behind the couple cluthing a bunch of menu's. Hermione and Ron turned to face him. He was a young and handsome Spanish man, dressed in the restaurants uniform and a flirticious look on his face. Ron felt queezy.

"Can we eat?" asked Ron. "I'm hung-" Ron was feeling uneasy as he noticed the waiter grinning strangly at Hermione, standing alittle to close to her as he wished.

"Of Course" he said, poshly. He handed Hermione a menu "You are not together, no?" Ron grabbed Hermione by the waist and pushed her on the other side of him

"Yes! We are, if you don't mind!" he moaned "Now, get us a table, will you?"

"Ron!" Hermione complained, handing Ron the menu he gave her. The waiter rolled his eyes and made his way towards the other side of the restuarant when they followed him

"This way, sir" as saying 'sir' rudely "Madame"

Sitting at a slightly deserted part of the restaurant, a table for two with a candle and a rose standing in between them. Ron saw the waiter pull the chair out for Hermione and seat her down. He gritted his teeth.

_Don't make a scene._ he thought to himself _It's your Honeymoon. Don't ruin it_. _Hermione will NEVER forgive you_

"I am Amador, your waiter for the eveni-"

"Can we get another waitier, please?" Ron asked, rudely. Hermione kicked him under the table and shot him a stern look. "Ouch!"

"I'm sorry about him" she mentioned. "Can we just have afew moments to decide what to have please?"

Amador smiled at her, gave her another menu then gave her a wink

"Of course, Madame. Such a lovely lady"

When he walked away, Ron turned red with anger and pushed the menu away from him

"Who the bloody hell does he think he is, hitting on my wife?" Ron spat, folding his arms. Hermione loved it when he was over-protective, but not too over-protective...

"Honesly, Ronald! There was no need to be rude. He was just being friendly!" she moaned back. Ron felt as though Amador was watching for some reason, as if he wanted this to happen, so he decided not to be too harsh on Hermione. He was just a jelous guy. He waited all his life to be married to Hermione, and to ruin it as soon as he had married her?

"Look, Hermione. I love you, alright? And you've known me for years now, and you should know by now that I do get jelous over gits like him!"

Feeling warm inside over his words, yet angry at his display towards Amador, she calmed down slightly. She sighed.

"Ron, look. He's just a waiter showing alittle affection. Like he's going to do anything. I bet he's soft to all the women who come in here. Besides, I love you, and only you"

She leant forward, pushing the candle to one side gently, and kissed him on the lips. Ron caressed her face, and nearly knocked the rose over. Hermione grabbed it in time and smiled.

"As long as he doesn't do anything" She rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After deciding what to eat and ordering the food from Amador, Ron and Hermione waited patiently for the food to arrive, by holding eachother's hands across the table, as he caressed the top of her hands, and discussing about what to do later on in the week.

"I know your thinking of shopping, Hermione" Ron chuckled, she smiled at him

"How about something...educational? Learn more about muggle-"

"Oh, please no!"

"Oh, lovely of you, Ronald" Both laughing slightly, Amador arrived with the food, and placed it infront of Hermione first, of course, then Ron secondly. Putting the plate down harshly infront of Ron he spilt some food over the edge of the plate onto the tablecloth, Amador then faced Hermione and smiled. Ron grumbled.

"Thank you" she said, softly with a smile. Ron said nothing.

"Bon Appetite" Amador said, cheekily. Ron muttered "Bon Appetite yourself, you git" 

"Is there a problem, sir?" he asked Ron. He simply nodded and stood up

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Ron spat "If you don't stop trying to get with my wife, then i'll take matters into my own wa-"

"Ron!" She stood up and threw the napkin she had in her hand and onto the table "I can't take this any longer! Will you stop this, okay? Your being ridiculous!"

"Oh, I'M being ridiculous? Your flirting back!" Hermione made a noise of annoyance and put her hands on her hips

"I was not!" she shouted back "If you don't stop acting like a child, then i'll just leave!" 

"What's stopping you, Hermione?" he yelled "I know you probably want to run away with Amature!"

"Amador, sir" Amador muttered, horribly

"I don't care what your bloody name is, you git!"

Hermione walked up to Ron and raised her voices

"Ron, sit down!" she shouted. Ron grumbled and sat down. "I'm so sorry about this. Can you leave us to eat, please?"

He nodded, and had a look on his face as if he was hurt. Like he cared. Amador walked away. After he left, Hermione and Ron ate in silence. She couldn't bare talking to him after his shouting to the waiter.  
She glanced over at Ron afew times, and saw him eating as rudely as she's ever seen. Food was coming out his mouth when he chewed with his mouth open and dropped some onto his clean suit.

Taking a swig of wine, Hermione didn't feel although she had much of an appetite anymore and stopped eating her meal.

After Ron stopped eating, Amador arrived to take the plates away, and Ron's empty wine glass. Noticing a piece of paper drop by Hermione's hand as he took the uneaten food away, Hermione looked over at Ron who was wiping his mouth with his sleeve and looked over at his wife.

"What's that?" he asked, curiously.

"I don't know" Opening the paper, she read the note which had obviously dropped from the waiter. Ron took it out her hands and read it fast.

"I don't bloody believe this!" he scrunched the note and grabbed Hermione's hand "Hermione, we're going!"

"What about the bill?"

"Bill's not here. Let's just go." Rolling her eyes, she dropped some money onto the table and they walked away from the table. As they sped away, Ron dragging his wife behind him and mumlbing things like "Bloody git, trying to steal my wife. Spanish idiot"

"Leaving so soon, Sir? Madame?" Ron let go of her hand and threw the messed up note into Amador's face. This caused attention from other couples and customers around them

"What the bloody hell is THIS?" shouted Ron "Leaving perverted notes to MY wife!"

"I know not what you mean"

"Yes, you bloody do! She's mine, not yours!"

"Ron, let's just go! No more making a scene, PLEASE!" she pleaded. Ron turned to her as if a school boy just got his toys taken away from him.

"No! I'm not standing for this!" Ron spat.

"Yeah, you always have to cause a scene, and it's so irritating. Let's just-" Ron turned to Hermione

"Oh, what? So, your making this about us now are you?" Hermione did a fast and loud sigh

"It's all of us right now! Let's just go, Ronald!"

"No! I'm not leaving until I sort him out" Hermione shifted away from Ron, and folded her arms.

"Violence. Always fighting.. is that how you solve your problems?"

"No, but he needs this!" she moaned "He needs to be taught a lesson, he's a good for nothing bastar-"

"That's IT! I'm out of here!"

Stomping away from Ron and past Amador, she pushed the doors and walked out the restaurant.

"Hermione? HERMIONE! Get back here!"

She didn't emerge. Ron and Amador stood there, Ron's hands in his pockets, clutching his fists, fighting back the urge to punch the waiter, he walked past him

"You shouldn't of spoken that way to a lady, sir" Ron stopped, and turned to face him

"I don't think that's any of your concern, do you, mate?"

"As a matter of fact, it was about me after all, so-"

"Yes! Your the sodding git who ruined my honeymoon with the love of my life! We're not coming back to this mental house again!"

"This is no mental house, 'tis the best restaurant in the city" 

"Yeah? Well, I don't see why it is! Get out of my face, you bastard!"

"No need for this language, sir! Calm down"

"Calm down? I bloody wont calm down!" Ron walked towards the waiter and came nose to nose with him

"I cannot help it if your wife is very attractive and I have a sudden urge to-"

Steaming up, Ron's fist came into connection with Amador's face and punched him in the jar, causing him to fall to the floor in pain.

"Stay away from both of us!" he shouted, running to the table, grabbing the rose that sat in the vase in the middle, he sped out the restaurant to look for Hermione. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the hotel, Hermione slammed the room door, and ran into the bathroom, bolting it behind her. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and knew she shouldnt look like this on her honeymoon. Why does Ron always have to cause a scene? Always has to be jelous? Well, that note was abit out of order. Okay, VERY out of order. I mean, asking her to get away from Ron? Her thoughts of the note swam through her mind as she re-read it in her head over and over:

_You take my breath away. Let me take yours away. You have a beautiful body. I can't stop looking at it. He doesn't love you. I do. Come away with me._

_Meet me in back, after you leave him._

_Amador x_

What kind of sick, twiste- BANG

_Ron's back_ she thought as she heard the door slam and him calling her name. Looking in the reflection, she saw she was a complete state. Her hair was desheveled and falling out her bun which was now shifted to the wrong side of her head, make-up smeared and running down her face and red, puffy eyes. _Stupid Ron_

"Hermione?" he called again

"You in the bathroom?" He was outside the bathroom now. Knocking on the door. She ignored him and lowering the toilet seat so she could sit down. "Open up. Please!" he carried on pleading. "I'm not leaving the doorway until you come you"

"Well, you'll be there a while then, Ronald!" she snapped back

"What did I do?" he asked "I only stood up for someone I love: you. I don't want to share you with anyone else, Hermione" she wiped her eyes and sniffed "Hermione, come out"

"No"

"You have to admit, that was a wierd note"

"Yes, but no need to make a bloody scene"

"Well, if it was a woman waiter, and she left me a note like that, what would you do?" _kill her_ She said nothing. "Hermione? Would you of just sat there and watched?"

"No"

"Well then..." 

"But I woudln't of acted like you did. Shouting out like that and threatening to punch him-" he coughed uncomfortanly "You hit him, didn't you?"

He said nothing

"Oh, Ronald!"

"I'm sorry! Look, take your time in there, i'm going to go to bed" he said "but i'm sleeping by the door for when you come out"

"No, your not!" 

"Yes, I am. I don't want you to run away"

"Why would I?" she asked. She sniffed again

"With HIM.Or for me being a git" 

"You were both gits"

"I know"

Ron slid down the door and leant his head on the back. Hermione heard him slide down, and sighed. "Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really going to sleep there?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Move!"

"Why?"

"Because I can't get out if your there" Ron sped up and waited by the door. The door opened and Hermione emerged looking a mess, not like Ron cared. He handed her the limp rose that was still clutched in his hand and held it out to her. She took it and held it infront of her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione" he said, quietly "I love you. And I don't want to share you with any Spanish tosspot. You mean so much to me, and knowing i've made you cry and ruined the honeymoon is going to haunt me forever"

"you didn't ruin it"

"did"

"didn't"

"did"

"Oh, shut it" she said, as she flung her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his moist lips. The rose dangled down his back, and his hands were cupping her face, wiping the make-up away as they embraced.

Pulling away, she moved away from him and sat on the bed. Ron saw her wiping her eyes, and walked over to the bedside table and got her a tissue out the tissue box. Sitting next to Hermione, he raised her face with his hand under her chin and dried her eyes carefully. Leaning in and giving her another quick kiss, she fingered the rose petals and sniffed the flower.

"I'm a git"

"Ron, stop it"

"I am"

"You can be at times, but that's what I love about you. Same old Ron" Hermione laughed and Ron smiled. "I guess you'll have to-" getting up and facing him,she carried on "-make it up to me"

Ron gulped

"What kind of thing?" he asked. Hermione had a mischevious smile on her face

"Tomorrow, we do something educational-" She said. Ron moaned, which made Hermione smile "-then we have a.. night.. in" Ron's eyes widened.

"Night in, eh?"

"You know what that is code for? What that means, Ronald?" He nodded, with a cheeky grin on his face "That means, if you survive tomorrow's "torment" or educational learning then you get a night in here.. with me.. and we'll.. yeah.. i'm sure you don't want me to spell it out for you"

"Spelling is good"

"No! You know what I mean, Ronald" He laughed and layed down on the bed

"I sure do, Hermy" Hermione giggled

"Who are you, Grawp?" she asked. Ron chuckled

"Yep" He got up from the bed and made himself look like a giant by walking towards Hermione with his arms out. Hermione laughed when he came her way and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into a firemans lift

"Ah! Ron!" chuckling, he put her on the bed, and layed next to her, leaning on his elbow. Pushing hair out of her face and behind her ears, he kissed her on the lips and felt her hold his hand.

"I love you, Ronald Billius"

"Don't call me that, Hermy Jane"

"Hey!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews, people! xxx


	9. Day Out & Night In

A/N: Here's the second chapter I said i'd post for you. Enjoy!

Warning: This chapter involves... uhh... well, let's just say, Hermione Weasley is a naughty girl giggles Don't like detail? Don't read this one. Thanks x

Disclaimer: I do not own Ron and/or Hermione. goddamn it

xxxxxxxx

Clutching to a guide to Spain book and pacing around the bedroom, Hermione kept looking at her watch and was moaning impatiently. Ron had been ages in the bathroom and she knew it was because he didn't want to go. 

"Ronald, are you ready yet?" she asked, impatiently 

"No" he called back

"Were not going to be all day, alright? Will that make you come out?"

"No" 

"Stop being silly" she groaned

"I'm not! This is going to be so boring, Hermione!"

"No, it wont!"

"will"

"Oh, Honestly!" she paused "Okay, look. What if you choose where we can eat, i'll pay and everything. Just please come with me today. I promise you'll enjoy it" The bathroom door opened and Ron emerged. 

"Fine. But i'm paying for the meal, still. Lets just go and get this out the way with" Hermione smiled, walked over to Ron and gave him a kiss before grabbing him by the hand and dragging him out the room. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, for heavens sake, Ronald" she moaned "FIne, we're going okay?" Hermione complained to her husband as he yawned dramatically for the 6th time in 10 minutes.

"Look, i'm sorry okay. This kind of thing has never interested me, and you know that, Hermione" he whined back.

"I know, but I am interested in this kind of thing"

"Fine. But then can we go and eat sometime very soon?" he asked, taking her hand as they carried on walking through the city. She heard his tummy grumble as they strolled past a water fountain splashing near by 

"Anywhere, I don't care" Hermione said in a moody tone. She let go of his hand and put her 'Guide to Spain' book back in her bag. Ron glanced at her and felt bad immediately. This was their honeymoon. Not just a holiday for him, they had to do things for her aswell as him.

"No, were not finished walking around yet. I can wait" She looked up at him and her mouth fell open

"Ron? Is that you? Ron Weasley thinks education is more important than food for once?"

"Ha Ha. Very funny" he said, with a smile, sarcastically. Hermione stood on her tip-toes and gave him a quick kiss, and Ron being Ron he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her tiny body and lifted her off her feet, swinging her around in a circle. Screaming with happiness and enjoyment, Hermione clung onto Ron as he put her down and gave her another kiss

"What are you like, Ron" she said, laughing as they let go of eachother and clasped hands

"I'm an amazing husband" Hermione laughed "Oh thanks. I take it i'm not then"

"Of course you are, Ron, Don't be silly" She smiled at him and he smiled back "Now, let's get you fed"

"Oh, how about there?" Ron asked, pointing to a fancy restaurant "unless there's another git in there interested in running away with you-"

"Stop it, Ronald, that was just a one-off git, besides, maybe we could go somewhere abit more relaxed?"

"Okay, how about there then?" he pointed to a more relaxed petite cafe on the edge of a square that was surrounded by shops and centered by a fountain, benches and a statue of the founder of the city.

"Yeah, that's lovely"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"How does this thing work again?" Ron asked, as they stood outside the hotel room door and he was struggling to put the key into the door. Hermione was laughing at him quietly from behind him as he was cursing and forcing the key in the wrong way. When he started pounding the door open, she stopped and grabbed his arm

"Ronald, stop it. Let me do it" she snatched the key from him and moved infront of him "Now, watch and learn"

Hermione turned the key the right way up, and put the key in slowly and turned it to open the door. When it swang open, she held her hand out to show that it had opened easily

"There. And without force, anger and magic" Ron rolled his eyes and grinned at her. He let her in first, then closed the door behind her

"I'm not used to all this muggle crap, okay?"

"Language, Ron" she stated, placing her bag onto the coffee table. Ron threw his jacket onto the sofa and jumped onto it in exhaustion. "Slob"

"Oh, I love you, too!" He said, jokily "all I did was sit down"

"But, why so dramatic? Today wasn't that bad, was it?" she asked, sitting down next to him on the sofa. Ron put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek

"Course not, course not" Ron said "Anything for you, Hermione"

"Aw Ron" she said, leaning over and giving him another kiss

"See. Told you im romantic"

"Ha. Yes, very romantic, Ron" 

"What, so how I proposed wasn't romantic?" he asked 

"Well, okay that was romantic"

"Thank you" Ron said, happily with a smug look "How about when I asked you out?"

"You never did such thing!" she prostested, giggling

"I did!"

"Yes, but it wasn't as romantic as how you propsed to me, Ron"

"Oh, well I tried Hermione. I was only 17, cut me some slack. I wasn't exacly that experianced in love when I was that age"

"You never were that romantic until you were about 19" she laughed 

"I don't spend my time reading romance novels, Hermione. You've probably read those and thought 'I wish Ron was like this' and not got what you expected. I do try you know. I asked Harry, Ginny, Mum, Bill.. well, everyone about how to be abit more romantic but somehow I don't get anywhere" said Ron "Maybe what I do is alot, but you don't think it's enough compared to those ponces in those books"

"I'm sorry, Ron-"

"No, no. It's okay. I do try though" Ron felt low now "I mean, i'm sure Vicky was Mr Romeo and everything, that was that guy's name right? Soppy guy in that book?"

"Yes, Ronald. Romeo and Juliet- wait, how did you know that?" she asked

"I tried to read some of it for.. well, for some love help" 

"Really?" Hermione asked, wide eyed

"Yeah, I gave up with reading it after the first few pages, and asked Ginny. She hadn't heard of it, so I asked Mum. She'd heard of it somehow, and hold me what happened"

"Oh, Ron"

"Yeah, I tried. I guess it didn't help"

"It has helped. Just ignore all that rubbish in romance novels. They're all stupid anyway, all I want is you and I don't care if your not romantic" 

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, what shall we do now?" she asked, in an unusual tone, as if she already knew the answer. Ron looked over at her and grinned

"Um... i'm not sure. What do you want to do?"

Hermione rose up from the sofa, and walked backwards into the next room, smiling 

"Coming?"

"Y-yes" he stuttered "coming" Ron rushed to her side, and Hermione turned forward. She held onto Ron's hand and led him into the bedroom. Turning to face him, she closed the door and saw Ron's face. It made her laugh

"You okay?"

"Ye-yeah. I'm good. Just never seen this kind of side to you, Hermione"

"Oh, do you don't like this side of me?" she asked

"Yeah, I bloody love it" she laughed, Ron chuckled

"Wait!" 

"What?" Hermione grinned

"I've got something.. to show you..."

"Ooh. Whats that?" he asked, still with a smile on his face. Hermione pointed back out the door

"Back out there, and come back in 5 minutes" she pushed him out

"Wait, what is it you want to-" 

"Im not telling. Now out the door, Ron"

"Fine. This better be good"

"I'm sure you'll like it" He was finally out the door, and was about to close it when he held onto the door to stop it from shutting

"Wait, it's not Butterbeers is it?" Ron asked "I miss them so much" 

"No, now let me ch- get it"

She slammed the door, and locked it with a spell.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can I see it now?"

"For the 20th time, Ron, not yet" 

Ron groaned, impatiently, and started banging the door with his head

"Ronald, wait a second. I'm not ready!" He stopped banging the door

"YOUR not ready? What is- Hermione, you havent.."

The door opened, and Ron peeped in. She wasn't there. He stepped in, and for some reason felt abit nervous.

"Close the door, Ron"

He swollowed, and closed the door. The way she said it made butterflies flutter in his stomache.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" 

"Where are you?"

The en suite bathroom door, located in the bedroom, opened and Hermione emerged. Ron's eyes widened and he couldn't believe this was Hermione Gran-Weasley infront of him. There she was, wearing a dark, see-through dressing gown loose over her arms underneath was a black underwear rimmed with pink lace, and matching black bra and pink edging and ribbon. Her hair was tied in a loose bun, leaving strands of stray curls falling over her shoulder

"Wow" Ron muttered as he stood staring at his wife before him, wearing only lingerie and a look of seduction on her face "You look-Wow"

Chuckling, Hermione walked closer to him, and Ron just stood on the spot. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear

"Whaddya think?" she asked

"Are you trying to kill me, woman?" Ron asked, jokily

"Of course not" Hermione replied back, with a giggle

"You look bloody fantastic" He whispered back. Pulling away from his ear, Ron caressed her face before leaning in to kiss her.

With the kiss deepening within every few seconds, Hermione jumped up and wrapped her legs around Ron's waist. He grabbed her legs to help support her weight, as they showered eachother other affectionate kisses. Hermione groaned as Ron started shuffling towards the bed, with her still clung against him and on the way, she helped him remove his shirt before throwing it across the room out the way. 

Still in eachother's embrace, they fell onto the bed. Ron was hovering over her on the bed, stroking her hair and cheeks, gazing down at her smiling face.

"I love you" whispered Ron

"I love you, too" she replied back, in a small whisper. Ron leant over and kissed up and down her neck and started to work his way alittle lower down her throat and towards her chest; Hermione started playing with his hair as he left a trail of kisses down her stomache, causing her to giggle slightly

Ron brought his face back to hers and kissed her again.

"Hermione?" he called, breaking the kiss for a moment, lips inches away

"Yes?" 

"Mind if I get a picture?" he asked, with a smile 

"Ronald!" she bellowed, with a slight grin

"Can't blame a guy for trying" he mentioned, kissing her again "Was only kidding"

"Yeah, Yeah" she said, in between kisses "I can't stop you if you want one, though" Ron pulled away

"Huh?"

"Honestly, Ron" she said, rolling her eyes. She moved her head up, as Ron jerked it up in suprise when she didnt object, and kissed him again

Reaching down, Hermione grabbed Ron's buttons on his trousers and undid them frantically, while he was planting kisses up and down her neck with passion. Groaning his name, she managed to get the buttons undone and Ron kicked his jeans off, still kissing all over her face and neck. 

Ron traced his hands over her body, from her neck down to her legs, as far as he could reach, and attempted to take Hermione's underwear off. She giggled when he struggled to get them off, as he was still kissing her at the same time, but he had to stop. He saw her smiling up at him.

She did the same for him with his boxers, and felt herself falling off the bed. Ron chuckled and held onto her back, lifting her gently with him ontop more in the middle of the bed to prevent the moment being ruined.

"Don't want us falling off now, do we?" he whispered as he kissed behind her ear. She groaned in pleasure as he was kissing her in her sensitive spot that made her giggle; she was ticklish in many places, and behind her ear was one of them.

"Ron.."

Ron caressed her face and kissed her lips before pushing himself inside her, causing her to moan with satisfaction. Going slow to start, he looked down at her and gave her a random kiss every few seconds; even though they'd had sex before, he still was scared of hurting her or making her feel uneasy.

Knowing that Hermione was enjoying it so far, he sped up; she ran her fingers through his hair and started kissing him all over his face, she felt complete with Ron and hoped this moment would last.

"Ron.. Ronald..." 

Hermione felt as though she was about to burst. Glorious sensations glided through her body as she felt Ron going through the same thing. She grabbed onto his bare back and held onto him tightly, and she felt Ron's heavy breathing down the back of her neck as he nustled his face by her's, sometimes whispering sweet-nothings throughout the time they were together as one.

"I love you" he said to her, quietly in her ear. Hermione said it back, but louder as she reached her climax. She dug her nails into his back, and he groaned with either pain or passion; Hermione didn't know if she'd hurt him or not.

Ron lifted his head and caressed her face, as they gave eachother a loving smile. He leant down again and kissed her sweetly on the lips, which developed into something more passionate.

"Ron?" she called out, causing him to stop kissing her, and just stroke her cheeks

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Did I hurt you?" asked Hermione, rubbing up and down his back. He nodded

"Yeah, abit" he mentioned, grinning at her "Don't worry about it. I understand why you did it.." He chuckled. Seeing him laughing made her smile and she ran her fingers through his hair; one of her favourite things to do. It felt soft and reassured her that he was actually there. This wasn't a dream at all.

"Im sorry" Hermione whispered "Want me to massage it?" Ron smiled but shook his head. He kissed her forehead.

"No, it's okay. Thanks for the offer, 'Mione"

"I love you" 

"I love you, too"


	10. Back Home

Sorry this took so long! I've had abit of writers block, had no idea what to wrtite and I procrastinate WAYY too much! Anyway, hope you like! &Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter; Sadly.

&&&  
&&&

"Ron?" asked Hermione, as she peeped her head into the kitchen to see her husband, stuffing his face with food in the Burrow. He looked up, wiped his mouth and smiled

"Hey" he said, pushing the chair out and walking towards her "What's the matter?" 

Hermione sighed before asking "Can we talk?" 

"Sure" Ron answered back. She took his hand and opened the back door before dragging him outside into the quiet, deserted garden. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

Still clutching onto his hand, she looked up at him and gave him a smile. 

"Hi"

"Hi" He said back, with a smile.

"Ron, I don't know what to do about this" 

"About what?" he asked her, stroking her hand with his thumb; he eased alittle closer to her "us?"

"No, not us. Well, it does involve us, but it's mor-.. Oh, Ron, I can't take this anymore" she moaned "Ever since we've been back, we've had no.. privacy" Hermione breathed in deeply and carried on "Either one of us is doing something without the other for someone or somebody's in the room when we want to talk or.. well, be alone"

"I know what you mean, sweetheart" he said, reaching for her face and giving her a gentle kiss, caressing her cheeks "I've been thinking about this, too, and maybe we should get a place to ourselves?!" Hermione smiled

"That's a great idea! Only-"

"Don't worry about money! We'll manage. Trust me"

The words 'Trust Me' really made her smile; of course she trusted him, but they were practically broke. The Wedding was bad enough for spending money, but a house? 

"I trust you"

Ron gave her a lop-sided grin and opened his arms as she leaned in to rest her head on his chest. She felt safe with his arms around her shoulders, and knew everything would be okay. This is the most we've spent alone since we've been back she thought.

"Ron, would you want to stay in the Wizarding World?" she asked him, muffled into his shirt

"I'd live anywhere, aslong as i'm with you"

Hermione looked up and gave him a teary smile. Ron smiled back and leant down to kiss her, his hands making their way to the back of her head as he deepened it, passionately.

"Ronald!"

Ron and Hermione pulled apart and looked over at the Burrow; there stood Molly Weasley with her hands on her hips.

"This is mental" he moaned. "What?" he bellowed to his mum 

"Would you come and hel-"

"Later, Mum. I'm busy"

"Oh Ron, there'll be plently of time for that!" Molly complained, walking closer. Ron took a step away from Hermione to talk to his mum

"No there wont, Mum. Blooody Hell, we never get time to do anything!Please just.." 

"Ron" Hermione grabbed Ron's arm to stop him from shouting at his mother. Molly sighed, angrily and gave him a scowl 

"We gotta go" He mumbled, taking Hermione's hand and rushing back to The Burrow, storming with her up the stairs and into his room.

"You've really gotta control that anger of yours, Ronald" she moaned, sitting on the bed

"Sorry. People just wind me up"

"But she's your mother" Hermione explained. Ron nodded and said bitterly "I know. Who cares?". She gave him a scowl and a huff before leaving the room, muttering something along the lines of "Charming of you" 

"Oh, Hermione, Come on, Wait!" Ron called after her. She stopped and turned to see him pleading "I didn't mean you"

"That's no way to treat her, Ron" she scolded

"She got on my nerves, though. I mean, come on, how long have we spent together since we've been back? And your siding with her on this one?"

"Ron, I-" 

"Your my wife!" he interuppted

"I know I am! But, she's-" she was cut off, again.

"My mother, I know! Don't you want us to have some time together, atleast?"

"Of course I do! Let me talk, will you?!" Ron folded his arms and watched his wife "I know the past week or so has been pretty rubbish, but please, don't shout at anyone for it, we will find somewhere to live on our own but give it time. Your parents have let us stay here for free"

"But they're so annoying, though. They STILL treat me like a kid!" 

"Right know, Ronald, your acting like one!" Hermione snapped.

"Oh, thanks! Thanks alot, Hermione!" 

She turned and swung open the door, slamming it shut and leaving him alone in his room, feeling aggrivated. "Fine then" 

&&&

The evening came fast, and Ron had been sulking in his room all day. Hermione had gone to his bedroom door, but decided not to go in, and instead went to go for a walk with Ginny. Harry went in to talk to him, but they just ended up playing Wizard Chess for hours on end. 

"Dinner!" shouted Molly from the kitchen. Harry got up and made his way to the door. He stopped and turned to Ron "Coming?"

"Fine" Ron groaned "I'm starved"

Harry and Ron abandoned the chess board and rushed down the stairs to the smell of delicous food made by Molly Weasley.

"Mmm smells nice" Harry commented, taking a seat. Molly smiled and stroked his hair

"Thank you, dear" she turned to Ron "You calmed down, Ronald Weasley?" 

"Sorry, mum. Look, let's just leave it in the past, okay?" She went over to him and hugged him from behind "Control that anger of yours, Mister!"

"Will do. Now, food!" 

Hermione had entered with Ginny and saw the 2 boys seated already, poised for food on their plate. Ginny happily took a seat next to Harry, leaning over for a quick kiss and clutching at his hand under the table, then smirked at Ron.

"What?" Ron asked, rudely to Ginny. She just shrugged her shoulders with the smirk still across her face

"Nothing, Ronald" 

"HEY! Don't call me that"

Hermione took a seat next to Ron and placed her hands in her lap. She sat, melancholy, and watched Molly prepare some food at the counter.  
Ron reached over, slowly, and took his hand in her's as gently as he could incase she didn't like it. She looked over at him and smiled softly. Ron mouthed 'Sorry' and she just leant her head on his shoudler, tightening her hold on his hand.

"Now, where has George got to?" she asked, putting a bowl of mashed potatoes in the center of the table then putting her hands on her hips. Ron and Harry watched the potatoes as if it was doing tricks and they waitied impatiently for a new one.

"Oh, just eat then!" she moaned, seeing the boys looking hungry. "It's not like you'll waste away!"

&&&

REVIEWS? And suggetions, please!


End file.
